


Lilies and Lies

by Voidwing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at tags can you tell?, M/M, Mutual Pining, and the other is the biggest prick you've ever met., belial and sandy are bros, belifaa is mainly just the side ship, i really dont know what type of au this is yes theyre still angels but, lucifer really wants to be sandalphon's friend asmr, lucilius and lucifer are bros, when you're in a foreign kingdom and one prince is a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwing/pseuds/Voidwing
Summary: Lucifer knows these halls like the back of his hands,They've always been the same and unchanging around him.It became his home, and all he knows.So why, for once when change comes..is he so desiring for them to not leave and stay in his garden?For just a little while...
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Sandalphon gave a short breathed sigh as he clasped onto his suitcase, feeling rather hollow over everything that was occurring. It’s not as though he was entirely for it, nor entirely against it. He tilted his head a bit, biting the inside of his cheek as ruby eyes numbly stared at the suitcase in hand, idly tracing over the leather pattern indentions on the outside before jolting a bit at the touch of the other’s arm around his neck.

“‘Ay, Sandy. Feelin’ a bit down over leaving our own home, are you?” Sandalphon made a snort noise at that, turning his head of brown locks to glare at the man speaking to him. Belial. His own brother, of course, who else would be so eternally annoying and a pain in his side?

“Not in the slightest.” A part lie and half truth, he would dearly miss his own room and hiding away in his own familiarity. But he certainly wouldn’t miss their parents by any means. Even if it means he would have to socialize a bit and meet new people. 

Besides… Red eyes moved to look to the man beside him, the smug grin, the aura of fuckboy, the hair-gelled hair… Sandalphon could use this to escape a bit more from his brother in the least. As if reading his thoughts, Belial merely tugged him closer to his side, making Sandalphon slide a bit against the carriage seat.

“Aww. We’ll be together so it’s fine anyhow, isn’t it? Brother bonding!” Belial mused out, in that sickeningly sweet tone Sandalphon knew all too well as he gave an eye roll in reply, before snaking out of the arm hold to distance himself on the seat once again.

Belial and he were basically opposites. One prince, a shut in, who really rather refused to make friends and probably wrote ‘if you’re reading this, I probably hate you too’ in his tumblr bio. The other prince, an outgoing man who loved to play with other’s emotions, whether it be sexual or not depended solely on his mood.

Sandalphon gave a small huff as he slid effortlessly on the expensive leather seating, almost opting to move to the seats across with the luggage. Being crushed by his own belongings instead of being coddled by his brother sounded a bit more appetizing. 

“We’re here to try to repair a kingdom's friendship, not bond as brothers. I couldn’t care less about our own bonds.” Sandalphon blankly stated, giving a sigh as he looked at the suitcase he had absentmindedly dropped onto the floor when Belial held him.

“Haa.. You say so but you didn’t even attempt to fix your hair for any pretty princesses or princes they might be hiding from us!” Belial gave a laugh, placing a hand into the shorter male’s head and roughly shaking it to ruffle it for a moment before being slapped away by the angry Sandalphon.

Sandalphon didn’t offer a reply, instead looking out the window instead to his right, attempting to ignore his siblings’ existence. Which, always was and always will be, impossible to do to Belial no matter how hard he tried to do such. They were not here to truly make friends, let alone court anyone, they both knew they were being used as trading pieces. Prisoners, if anything.

“No worries, no worries. If you’re shy just show them your cute little sparrow wings, I’m sure that’ll make at least someone dote over you.” Belial gave a wave of his hand, only receiving a snort noise from his brother. Of course, Belial was rather aware Sandalphon was secretive about his small wings. And the fact that as a nobleman he only had two instead of the normal six. Quite unique for a seraph, and some had been a bit… judgemental… over that feature of him.

Belial found it amusing, to say the least; “It’s uncommon. Your.. unique physique might appeal to some fetishes that they can’t usually indulge in with other higher ups!” Sandalphon felt his face heat up at that, either from the idea of being some weird fucks’ fetish, or the fact Belial was pissing him off as usual, he was unsure.

\--

“Lucilius?” Lucifer called a bit softly, as usual to his brother outside the elegantly white painted door, the frame of it a bright golden color. “Lucifer. I told you, you’re free to enter at any time.” Lucilius almost scolded him as he opened his bedroom door for his twin, blue eyes staring slightly upwards at the taller, yet technically younger, seraph before him.

Lucifer looked almost solemn as he greeted his brother as usual in the mornings, not much was to be done about that anyhow with their upbringings. Yet, the desire to be closer to Lucilius always gnawed at him from the inside.

“They should be arriving soon, correct?” Lucifer asked, as if he didn’t really know. Of course he did, he just wanted to waste a bit of time before their new.. Roommates arrived at their home. 

Lucilius gave a pained nose at that, fully opening his room as he turned away, his rather gorgeous robe dragging behind him as he walked to sit on his bed directly behind him. Rather obviously wanting Lucifer to enter his domain, which Lucifer was always one to comply with, a given as Lucifer closed the bedroom door behind him before turning to meet his brother’s icy gaze.

Blinking away from his own brother he looked about the room, it was much like his own in layout terms, except a bit more spared of personal belongings and instead a piano in the corner sat gathering dust. Lucifer instead stepped to his right, walking to his brother’s vanity to drag a hand gently against the polished wooden surface. White.. Lined in gold.. Just like everything else. 

Lucifer moved his gaze to the mirror in front, bright blue eyes meeting their own as he stared at his own affection. A prince, well kept as always and maids worked hard to make sure he showed it. An elegant outfit of white and gold was almost a uniform by this point, a bit of his hair held back by a small golden hairpin on his left as well.

He moved his eyes to meet his brother’s, still staring at him now through the mirror as he sat on his wooden bedframe, arms crossed as he said nothing. Merely waited. He was almost a polar opposite, even if matching in color scheme, he instead looked like he had not slept in three days. He very well may have not, Lucifer couldn’t keep track of Lucilius’ bad habits anymore. There were too many.

“Forgive me,” Lucifer began, swallowing a bit, “I feel a bit.. Nervous over thinking about the new friends we will meet soon..” His eyes moving to stare downwards at his hand idly drawing an invisible circle on the smooth wooden surface. 

“No need to be, they’re the ones forfeiting to us. If anything, they should be nervous to meet you, if anyone.” Lucilius scoffed, closing his eerie ice blue eyes as if in thought, “Them willingly giving up two royal seraphs is basically a cry of ‘I yield, please have mercy!’. They’re merely two pawns in this game of chess we have conquered.” Lucilius mused, standing up from his bed before reuniting his gaze to his brother’s in the mirror. 

“You’ve no need to fret over them,” Lucilius said, waving a gloved hand while keeping the other crossed against his chess, “They’re nothing, not anymore.” 

Yet, Lucifer only felt a sense of dread at that. It felt wrong to write off two people he hadn’t met yet as ‘nothing’. “Lucilius-” Lucilius gave a noise, as if annoyed, “I’ve no time for anymore worries about two rats sneaking into our castle. I’ll be eating breakfast instead, if you need me for anything worth being bothered for.”

Lucifer said nothing as he watched his brother move silently across the room and exit, “Close my door when you leave.” Lucilius merely demanded as he fully left, almost seemingly gliding as he walked away as his feet were unseen. Lucifer watched as his brother fully disappeared from view down the hall before returning his gaze to himself in the mirror.

He gently clenched the fist that had been on the vanity into a fist, giving a small sigh, they had been ordered to treat the two coming as equals. But it was obvious Lucilius did not feel that way. Lucifer gave a small sigh as he placed a hand against his reflection, as if trying to feel his own warmth from it. Always feeling nothing at all instead.

\--

“You’re late.” The annoyed voice sounded, ringing out against the frantic tapping of shoes behind Sandalphon as they scurried to drag off the luggage of the duo princes. This was.. Not at all what Sandalphon had expected from the Kingdom of Eden. In a way it was, however… His eyes trailed up and down the gold adorned pillars of the entry hall leading to the stairs.. Falling a bit behind his older sibling.

“Aha, Are we?” Belial mused as he strided up to the man who had spoken, making Sandalphon stop a few feet behind Belial to the side, ruby eyes staring at the man on the throne. Feeling.. Rather uncomfortable for some reason.. Yet he looked so.. Improper? 

The man was sitting sideways, for one. His feet kicked over the other side of the throne as he sat on top of it, papers in hand that he was focusing on instead of even looking at the new arrivals. Donning a long pure white with golden highlights flowing silken robe that cascaded off the sides of the throne where he sat, white hair looking slightly ruffled, but less so than Sandalphon’s brown locks.

“By an hour. Not very punctual, are we?” The man hissed out almost, Sandalphon could almost feel the annoyance hanging in the air when the man spoke to them. Prince? Probably. He highly doubted this was the king he had heard so much about from his own parents.

“Horses have a mind of their own, what can I say?” Belial answered back, swaying slightly on his feet as he cupped his hands behind his back. A smile dancing on his lips as he stared at the obviously perturbed seraph in front of him. 

The man said nothing at that, merely pointed a finger straight in front of him, “I’m sure you saw your maids aiding you in moving your luggage. I’ve no time to help some fools learn their footings around my home. Find your room by being smart enough to follow a maid, or get lost, literally.”

Sandalphon felt himself shiver at those words, something about this guy… “Ehh? Getting rid of us so quickly? I just got here and I don’t even know your name..” Belial almost whined out, making Sandalphon cut a glare to him, instantly becoming aware that he was interested in this grouchy man.

That however made icy blue eyes meet red, not Sandalphon’s gaze, of course, but the man so bold as to ask for his name. “My name? Maybe if you’re a good dog I’ll reward you and tell you it. Get lost.” The man reiterated, casting a small look at Sandalphon as well before returning his focus to the papers.

Sandalphon was more than happy to obey, however, he decided as he walked in front of his brother, instead cutting to follow where the man had pointed to. He truly had no desires to stay for whatever the hell was his deal, even if Belial did. Walking silently and without a word to avoid that man deciding against his statements before, which luckily, he didn’t.

Even if Sandalphon was painfully aware his brother was not following him, it was fine. Sandalphon turned the corner out of the great hall in quite a hurry, rather in a rush to escape that pissed off man. Slowing his pace to a slow walk as he came down the corridor.. While he knew this was his new ‘home’, a prison for him.. It was beautiful, he noted. 

The red long carpet down the hall, with curls of gold patterns arcing within it.. The archway of a hall of white, with the same pillars from the entrance adorning it. He knew he stood out, in his dark jet black uniform with gold hue underlying in it. 

He gave a sigh as he walked down the hallway, he certainly had no idea where the maids had hurried off to, and he wasn’t about to ask that man.. If anything, he was most likely why they had been so quick to run about their business. At least, Sandalphon figured.

He felt himself halt as the right wall gave way to open window like spaces, except there clearly were no windows. Just empty gaps in the wall that allowed him to peer into a space outside. It looked to be a garden, long hedges blocking it from seeing the outside world as if walls. 

Sandalphon walked absentmindedly, staring out the huge gaps in the walls in between the few pillars. Stopping before the gapes in the wall broke off into a clearing. A doorway. No door, but an entrance into the garden, to be sure.

Sandalphon felt himself hesitate as he stared into it, the stepping stones that seemed to arc into different directions were visible.. Along with a few bushes and small trees, as if someone was actively growing something out there.

“Get lost.” The annoyed words echoed in his head, as if reinforcing him into exploring a bit more. At the memory of the man Sandalphon gave a small shrug, tugging on one of the silkened sleeves before deciding to turn into the garden. It’s not like he had to rush into closing himself into his room to unpack. He’d be here for years, anyways.

Sandalphon stepped into it a bit slowly, eyes adjusting to the brighter light of being outside the castle as he stared a bit stunned. It definitely was well kept and loved, droves of flowers and berries bushes lined the area, red eyes scanned it in slight disbelief.

It was common for castles to have gardens, but not usually this obviously loved. It almost seemed so vibrant with the bushes glistening with small specs of water on them. Recently watered, Sandalphon guessed as he stepped a bit more in. Only to freeze as he had turned his head to the left.

Blue eyes met red, and Sandalphon felt his annoyance prick a bit at the sight of the man. The same damned man from the great hall? Did he have a short cut? How annoying but.. Sandalphon looked at the clothes.. It was completely different. There’s no way the grouchy ass could have costume changed and beat him here.

“Uhm,” Sandalphon fumbled for a moment, staring at the man. It was certainly weird... They were the exact same yet the man stood there with a watering can in his hand instead of papers and talking like he was going to bite Sandalphon’s head off for existing.

Sandalphon felt himself furrowing his eyebrows at it, he seemed radiant and proper compared to.. The same man. Now standing in a garden that he seemingly was working on. He looked a bit like he was glistening.. Probably from sweat, which was understandable in the sun and doing field work.. but?

“Oh,” The other man softly replied, tilting his head a bit, before looking rather shocked at Sandalphon, “Oh no.” He breathed out softly, as if realizing something randomly. The man at that gently put down his watering can, as Sandalphon watched every move he made like a hawk.

Upon doing so, he quickly approached Sandalphon, much to Sandalphon’s distress at the man getting closer to him. Only to stop rather closely and extend a hand.. A handshake.. 

“I’m Lucifer. You must be.. The new guest?” Sandalphon stared at the hand, very obviously still having a war of emotions with himself over this action before slowly giving the other his own for the formal handshake.

“Uh...huh..” Sandalphon trailed off for a moment, before looking up at the taller male.. Lucifer? “You.. Wouldn’t happen to have a twin, would you?” The question would normally feel like a joke.. But..

Lucifer stared at him for a moment blankly, before looking to the side as he tilted his head yet again. Some of his bangs firmly held in place by a slightly shining hairpin, “I suppose that explains why you were acting so wary of me..” Lucifer mused in a bit of a hushed tone, “Yes, my brother, Lucilius, is my twin.”

Sandalphon felt himself sigh at that.. Twin seraphs.. Twins already were a rarity but for them to be seraphs too was insanity. Yet, in comparison to what he had known from his encounter of the other, there was no reason to doubt Lucifer at all. Besides, he had heard rumors there were twin royalty in Eden.

“I.. See. He’s..” Sandalphon paused, trying to think of a good word to not offend the seraph before him, sweating a bit more. “Anyways, nevermind. Sorry for bothering you. Just got lost trying to find my room. Nice meeting you Lucifer.” Sandalphon said with a wave of his hand, feeling a bit antsy to get away from the assumed prince before him.

“Ah, You’re not a bother at all.. I don’t really get much comp-”, Sandalphon gave another small wave of his hand at that. “No, no, I get boundaries. I insist. Goodbye Lucifer.” Sandalphon said a bit duly as he turned his back to him, not offering anymore as he stalked out of the garden at a new enforced brisk pace. Leaving a rather stunned seraph behind him as he hurried his new path.

Insanity. Twin seraphs and one is a prick and the other is a gardener. What a joke.

\--

“Belial? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lucifer said softly, giving a small bow as he closed his white lashed eyes gently. Belial on the other hand gave a laugh at the motion. Watching the man across the very horribly messy office of walls of bookcases and books thrown about. Belial didn’t mind about that, though.

“So you really are twins? Man. That’s crazy.” Belial gave a forced laugh, red eyes moving between the two to stop on Lucilius. He seemed to be increasingly annoyed by now, sitting at the table of papers and being further buried as Lucifer had interrupted to give him yet another stack.

Not to mention the dark haired seraph that had decided to take on the ‘good dog’ remark to the fullest and follow him around. Even if he had already told him his name in an attempt to make the bastard leave, he still just got a bit excited and stayed on his heel. Even so far to follow him into his office.

Ice blue eyes moved to stare at the source of his ire, the man sitting on the red and black chair in his personal office. As if making himself at home. Before moving his gaze to his brother again, “Whatever. Give them to me.” Lucifer gave a small noise as he gently placed the stack on top of another already messy stack of documents, much to Lucilius’ annoyance.

“Belial,” Lucifer started, making those ice blue eyes leave the papers and back to his standing brother to the side of his desk, who was focused on the other instead. “I believe I met your brother earlier… But he did not give me his name.. He seemed to be in quite the hury. May you inform me of it so I may formally greet him next time?” 

Belial gave a laugh at that, slumping a bit into the leather chair he had deemed his own personal chair now. “Sandy? You want to formally greet Sandalphon?” Belial huffed out another small laugh, “Good luck with that. He hates talking. He hates meeting people. He hates existing, basically. I doubt you’ll see him again for a good long while if he can help it.”

Lucifer looked a bit hurt by those words, as if he had not expected to be told one of their new play toys in this kingdom didn’t want anything to do with him. It made Belial want to laugh… but… Red eyes moved to look at the smaller seraph twin, obviously very angry.. A bit protective of his brother, perhaps..

“I see… Sandalphon..” Was all Lucifer decided to reply with, his eyes moving away from Belial as he raised a finger to his chin, as if thinking and mulling over the new info. “Thank you. I’ll leave you two be now.”

“Please do not leave me alone with Belial. I’m already tired of him. Take him with you.” Lucilius hissed out, making Lucifer look to him in slight shock and a small ‘o’ mouth as he blinked at his brother. Only to whip his head to the dark haired man, “Ahhh, Ignore him Lucifer. I’m not leaving.”

Lucifer looked back and forth between the two, watching his brother’s ever familiar anger grow and decidingly truly, it would be best to let whatever is flowering here blossom. “Forgive me, Lucilius. I will see you later.” Lucifer confirmed before escorting himself out rather quickly. Clearly, not desiring to hear his brother’s disapproval at him leaving as he shimmied out the door.

Besides.. He was now rather intent on getting that seraph to visit him again in his beloved garden. Not many people ever came in there, deeming it a waste of his valuable time. But something about it always calmed him down and let him feel normal. If Sandalphon was shy and timid towards others, if anything, that made Lucifer have hope that they could be friends. That they could understand each other..

That he could have a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer stood there with a small elegantly decorated fragile cup in hand on a small plate designed for it, his thumb tracing over the ribbons of gold leaves flaking the outside numbly. The inside contents are still rather hot since Lucifer had just made the tea himself, using his own beloved plants to help him. He figured he could at least offer this to try to help Sandalphon ease into his new home..

Crystal blue eyes slowly rising to the white door in front. He was used to a closed door on him, but how he desired for this one to open so very much.

Sandalphon’s assigned room.. It felt awful to call it ‘assigned’, but Lucifer knew that simply was what it was. Not the room Sandalphon had picked, nor shown interest in, but the room Lucifer’s kingdom had picked for him.

Lucifer felt himself give a small breath of a sigh, he had felt truly awful since his encounter with the other seraph. He looked so truly frightened when he had seen Lucifer, as if seeing a ghost. Even if it wasn’t Lucifer’s fault he looked like his more so angry brother, he still felt a pang of guilt over the expression Sandalphon had greeted him with.. When he himself had felt a bit of excitement to see someone new wonder into his garden.

Lucifer attempted to straighten himself out, he had come here to try to quell Sandalphon’s unrest, and so he would do as he set out to do. He moved his free hand slowly, giving the door a soft knock with the back of his hand. Lucifer took the silence from inside to quickly shake his head, as if to attempt to clear his thoughts. He and Sandalphon were equals in his eyes, and he would be determined to prove so.

The door slowly opened, and Lucifer felt himself automatically give a smile as he watched it open, only to see red eyes stare at him as the door froze. And then attempted to close if not for Lucifer jutting his hand out against it to stop it, feeling himself panic a bit over that as he certainly did not want the door to close again on him.

“You’re.. A bit stronger than you look.” Sandalphon weakly muttered from the other side of the door as Lucifer kept the door open against Sandalphon’s full body weight trying to close it with one hand. “Can I please come in?” Lucifer almost begged, he knew he probably sounded whiney but he couldn’t really will himself to care about that currently.

Sandalphon said nothing for a few moments as Lucifer still felt the heavy force attempting to shut the door, blue eyes moving worriedly to the cup of tea. He’d rather not spill his gift to Sandalphon, even if in his gut he felt Sandalphon himself may not drink it at all. “Please.” Lucifer reiterated, though he could keep fighting against Sandalphon, he’d much rather him give in. Which, he did and slowly opened the door to meet a glaring man before him.

“What do you want?” Sandalphon asked a bit softly, Lucifer was used to the cold shoulder from his brother but.. Sandalphon’s grouchiness felt different.. Lucifer couldn’t quite place why he felt that way, however. Sandalphon moved a bit, as if to stand in the way to block Lucifer’s entry into his new room. Red eyes looking rather fiery as he stared at the taller seraph, flickering to the fancy cup and back to him.

“Ah.. Good morning.. Are you settling in decently?” Lucifer awkwardly almost whispered out, as if trying not to scare a feral cat. Which, he basically was. Sandalphon merely stared for a horribly long time eyes still narrowed upwards at the rather flustered feeling Lucifer under the gaze.

“I’ll live. Do you want something, or is that all?” The brown haired man asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking rather sassy as he put his weight more on one leg. His head tilting a bit almost seeming out of curiosity instead of sassiness, Lucifer decidingly noted. The brown haired man looked stunning somehow, even if early in the morning with messy hair yet already dressed.

“Ah.. Well..” Lucifer started, moving his free hand to the cup, before simply sticking it out as an offering to the man in front of him. “I hoped to give you this cup of warm tea I made for you, and..” Lucifer trailed off again, moving his gaze from the cup to the brown haired seraph who seemed a bit caught off guard by the timidness of Lucifer, probably.

“And?” Sandalphon urged him, moving his head to look back behind him into his new room, as if to indicate he had other things to do before looking back to Lucifer. Who, offered a small smile at him in an attempt to put him at peace. He looked tired, as if he had only just woken up.. Which was fair. It was still early morning afterall. 

“Are you fond of gardens?” Lucifer inquired, a small soft smile still on his face as he gently tilted his head, blue eyes searching the smaller seraph’s face for any change in emotions. Who seemed to be attempting to remain as stoic as possible under the gaze, “Weren’t you just here to give me tea? Why does that matter?”

Lucifer shuffled his weight for a moment at the harsh reply, taking a second to debate his answer before simply giving a nod to Sandalphon and offering the cup before him; “Of course. Here.” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit disappointed or caught off guard by the bite of Sandalphon’s tongue.

Sandalphon said nothing in reply, simply taking the cup after a mere moment of hesitation and shutting the door after watching Lucifer start to give a bow. Lucifer certainly couldn’t lie; being shut out like that always hurt him but he was a bit used to it. Blue eyes stared dully at the white and golden door that was once again shut on him, breathing out a bit heavily.

Cold. Sandalphon was very cold to him it seemed.. He couldn’t blame him, though. Lucifer gave an attempt back to bite the bitter feelings down in his stomach, it wasn’t Sandalphon’s fault.. He had been forced here after all.. It’s not like he would also be as.. Persistent as Belial had turned to be with Lucilius.

Sandalphon hadn’t even told him his own name yet.. Lucifer sighed at the realization as his heart dropped before gracefully stepping away from the door. It didn’t matter. Everyone took things at their own pace.. And Lucifer would respect Sandalphon’s boundaries. Even if he did desire those doors to welcome him in for a chat…

\---

Sandalphon flopped unceremoniously onto the rather comfortable foreign bed. Granted, he had slept in the bed that night but it still felt so unreal. Sandalphon rolled to his side ungracefully, looking at the nightstand to the side of his bed that previously was empty. Now topped with a delicate cup of tea, apparently. 

Sandalphon blinked at it for a moment, that prince was an odd one. It’s not like Sandalphon was new to strange people, it came frequently with being a higher ranking seraph and many people desiring your affections but… From another prince? From one that was basically in control of him now? That was.. Bizarre to say the least.

The brown haired seraph moved a bit lazily to sit up, mind still fully focused on the odd prince as he reached for the tea. Sandalphon wasn’t really a tea drinker.. But.. It would be rude not to drink it. He felt himself pucker at the thought before raising the cup to his lips for a sip. Blegh. Bitter, with some odd fruity taste. Sandalphon was a fan of bitter but what the hell was the other taste?

He could place it, but whatever. Ruby red eyes moved to focus on the cup, staring at the liquid as he tilted the cup around slightly, allowing the contents to move around in it. Lucifer, that was his name, wasn’t it? 

He was rather stunning in looks, from what Sandalphon had noted. Light white locks that seemed somewhat neat yet messy in their own way, yet perfectly framed his face. The sleek uniform he seemed to don in white and gold was beautiful as well, and only brought out how eerily blue those eyes of his were.

Yet. Something about him, seemed extremely off. Something Sandalphon couldn’t quite place. The man had spoken with grace and elegance and wore a smile as he spoke to Sandalphon. Yet.. He felt so sad. Like every word was a plea falling on deaf ears somehow. 

Sandalphon tapped the glass in hand with a slight sigh. Whatever. He had bigger issues than to be some random prince’s therapist. At least, he assumed. Sandalphon sat on the bed a bit blankly, his luggage was unpacked, the maids had attended to that whether he approved or not, and he was merely alone in this room. A room that was his but not his.

He moved his gaze around the room. This damned castle seemed so obsessed with the colors white and gold. The bed was a sleek white with a gold accented silk blanket on the side of it and gold painted wood railings. A small armoirie to the side of the door, also, a cursed white and gold coloring with an elegant mirror. 

His own bathroom to the right, and a walk in closet.. Truly he couldn’t complain but.. He was still here against his will, and be damned if he would develop Stockholm syndrome just due to a nice room. No. He had bigger issues at hand.. The other twin. The man that looked like Lucifer. That was someone to avoid, for sure. 

But.. Thinking about it. His eyes moved back to the cup. He hadn’t been given a todo list yet, nothing on schedule, no events, he was just.. Here. His mind wandered to asking Belial what his plans might be but that meant talking to Belial. So that was not a valid idea.

“Are you fond of gardens?” Rang in his skull as he gave a small sigh, he knew very well that was an invite to come visit him again but.. He knew nothing of that man. Not a thing. Well, Besides maybe that he enjoys tea and gardens. Well.. He had nothing better to do, he mused a bit weakly.. Taking another small sip of that awful tea he was gifted.

\---

Lucifer. Red eyes stared at the white haired man from across the yard a bit distantly who was hunched over something. A plant, logically, but.. Sandalphon moved a bit now, feeling secure for now in exploring the garden. Sandalphon moved as silently as he could with his boots softly mushing against the luscious green grass beneath him. He walked a bit too slowly as he stared downwards, moving around the plants that seemed to purposefully lined.

Dew seemed to mist the plants still from the early morning, making Sandalphon aware of the nip of the cold air against his visible skin. He moved a black gloved hand to touch a bush, some type of berries. Sandalphon didn’t know what type but.. It sure was bearing berries on the branches and leaves.

Hedges lined the backs of the plants, as if to keep it nice and tidy in the enclosed space but… Sandalphon looked around him slightly.. It seemed.. Empty besides Sandalphon? And Lucifer, of course, but? No staff of the castle were here and there were no real signs of anyone being here either. It felt.. Eerie to him.

Sandalphon moved his hand before turning, deciding to go a bit further into the abyss of the unknown which, shockingly, was just more flowers and herbs of sorts. Sandalphon couldn’t really say of what variety but they sure were plants. Scarlet eyes to look at the vividly colored flowers, halting a bit in his tracks as he came to a square clearing of plants.

Beautiful, was the word that came to Sandalphon’s mind. The outsides of it were lined with irregularly colored roses.. Almost of neon pinks and blues, whites and reds, brighter than any he had seen before. He knew you could color flowers once plucked, but how would you color them still on bushes?

However, they lead to a small circle, surrounding what appeared to be a small river that flowed in a circle around a small island looking around, a small path leading across the river and to the pair of chairs. Sandalphon approached slowly and blinked at the two white chairs across from each other, a table in between with an empty glass vase. It looked as if designed to hold flowers within it.

Sandalphon, only vaguely aware of the calm running water around him in the center of the circle, moved a gloved hand over the metal chair. It was.. Fancy. Just like the rest of the garden.. With those same golden hues and additions within the design with curls of leaf patterns etched into the chairs in gold.

“The birds still come here.” Sandalphon felt himself jolt at that, turning to see Sandalphon standing in the entrance, a small pot in his hands of some flowers. However, he didn’t meet his gaze, he was staring upwards. Making Sandalphon a bit more aware of how silent it had been. How he hadn’t heard any birds until moving into this area yet? 

Sandalphon tilted his head upwards, hearing the small noises of them cawing distantly. Before lowering his gaze to meet Lucifer’s who was now focused on him as well. “Still come here? Where did they go everywhere else, then?” Sandalphon asked, a hand still holding onto the cold metal of the chair.

Something felt, off. Like he shouldn't be in this area. Lucifer tilted his head slightly at the question, before taking a few steps towards him and then hard veering to the right to set the pot in hand down gently.

“I don’t know. They stopped appearing in this kingdom long ago. And yet, here in this small area, I can still hear them. Rarely do they come down to visit but fly away as soon as I near.” Lucifer stated a bit awkwardly as he stood up to face Sandalphon again, thankfully staying where he was a bit distant from the fellow seraph. 

Sandalphon furrowed his brows at that, that was.. A bit odd, for sure. Alright, not a bit, extremely odd. Sandalphon moved his gaze, feeling as though pressing him further would get him nowhere. And, Lucifer didn’t really feel like the person to lie. Even if he had only known him for a day, he just.. Seemed like an honest person. His twin, however.

“Do you upkeep this entire garden by yourself?” Sandalphon asked, rubbing his thumb on the slight mist covered chair, feeling it slightly dampen the fabric of his glove. Lucifer gave a small hum at the question, nodding to himself almost as Sandalphon was obviously not looking at him by any means.

“Yes, most people avoid the garden usually.” Sandalphon moved his gaze back to the man, feeling a bit.. Threatened.. By that statement.

“Avoid it? Why would they avoid that? It’s rather.. Impressive.” Sandalphon offered in a small voice, feeling a bit nervous when he gave any sort of praise but. Lucifer appeared to perk a bit at that, as if taking that small bit of praise and clinging to it. The elegant prince moved in a bit of a sway motion as he cupped his hands in front of himself, giving a small smile to Sandalphon.

“I don’t remember, but thank you.. Did you enjoy the tea?” Sandalphon stared at the seraph a bit stunned, he didn’t remember? How could he possibly not remember why people avoided this place?

“No. Sorry. I’m not big on tea. But I drank it so it wasn’t a waste.” Sandalphon was never one to sugar coat things, especially when it might lead to this man trying to offer him more. Lucifer seemed to deflate a bit over that, before simply perking up again. “What do you prefer then?”

Sandalphon moved his eyes away from the inquiring man, focusing on the small stream that surrounded him, the flowing gentle water that ran across the way.. It felt so hypnotically soothing to hear for him. “Coffee. Black as night.”

Lucifer gave a laugh, making Sandalphon jerk his head at that, obviously throwing Lucifer off guard who held his hands up in forfeit; “Forgive me, I assumed you would have preferred sweet stuff since that tea was not to your desires! But it seems the tea was simply still somehow too sweet, hm?”

Sandalphon felt his face heat up slightly, fully knowing he must be blushing a bit at that. But.. It was mainly due to that laugh.. It was soft and calming, like a lullaby almost. Yet he sounded so particularly sad underneath it, still seeming like a front. 

“Then, Sandalphon, would you like me to bring you coffee tomorrow morning, instead?” 

Sandalphon stared at him blankly, choosing to ignore how Lucifer apparently knew his name to instead take in a deep breath. “Actually, what if we met here for coffee in the morning? I rather like this area. It reminds me of home.” Sandalphon said a bit softly, feeling rather stupid for saying it anyhow. Silence.

Such a long silence from Lucifer, as Sandalphon stood there searching for a reply in the man who offered nothing. Sandalphon felt himself bite his lip, what an annoyance. “Nevermind.” Sandalphon hissed out a bit, moving instead to stride out of the garden, taking a small note of Lucifer slightly opening his mouth as he hurried by him.

Whatever. He knew better than to try to bond with people anyhow, it was just more bothers and problems later on when kingdoms went to war. Lucifer was the same as everyone else, and most likely had his own agenda anyhow.

So, truly. Sandalphon didn’t care about leaving Lucifer alone in that garden behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Red eyes gazed a bit nervously, taking note of every feather as the beautiful wings trapped him. The stone white pillar behind him was cool against the fabric of his shirt as he pressed into it. His face must have been bright red in this situation as the man before him stared at him expectantly. Seeing someone’s wings for the first time like this.. It always made Sandalphon feel nervous… Let alone to be nearly wrapped in all six of them.

“L-Lucifer,” Sandalphon began softly, a bit off guard as he moved a gloved hand to his other arm as he stood in between the huge white wings that seemed cradled around the pillar behind him to trap him. A piece of him being a bit thankful for that pillar’s existence outside the garden saving him from being completely cocooned by the huge wings.

Well, Sandalphon supposed that was the final nail in the coffin for deciding how he felt about Lucifer so far. Lucifer was stunningly beautiful, and those usually hidden six pure white wings attached to him only added to his elegance and grace. Yet, seemingly somehow out of touch with common fears and caution when it came to Sandalphon.

Sandalphon moved his hand up his own arm dully as he attempted to keep his eyes away from the other’s face, staring instead at the rows of white feathers to his right as he rubbed his own arm. Feeling a bit hot in his almost skin tight uniform, almost to the point of choking him so.

“Sandalphon, please do visit me tomorrow at that grove,” Lucifer started, only to make Sandalphon whip his head to face him finally, chin tilted slightly up to look him in the eyes ignoring the fact it made his own brown locks sprawl across his eyes,

“Lucifer, I did not think you would chase after me, furthermore, I don’t know what that area in your garden means to you, but I had no intentions of intruding on that.”

Lucifer remained silent for a moment, blue eyes staring into red as if he was mulling over an answer to give the seraph he had cradled slightly in his wings. Before just slightly moving his own eyes to focus on his wings, looking almost… Nervous? 

Well… That made two of them, Sandalphon noted by the butterflies in his own stomach. Unsure if it was due to this borderline stranger being almost pressed against him, or the giant wings cradled around him..

“Forgive me. I hadn’t meant to upset you or anything, Sandalphon,” Lucifer spoke a bit softly and slowly, as if keenly aware of how uncomfortable Sandalphon felt. He probably looked uncomfortable as well, but it didn’t seem like Lucifer had any intention of letting him slip away quietly without a talk.

“I was simply a bit off guard by you saying it reminds you of home. I’m glad it makes you feel that way, most others tend to avoid the garden so.. Hearing that really does make me overjoyed. I would truly love to meet you at that table and enjoy a breakfast with you.” 

Sandalphon felt himself heat up at that, eyes still focused on Lucifer who seemed to be avoiding his gaze as he stared at his own wings. Lucifer was a dangerous force to be reckoned with, even if he himself had no realization of such a thing, but Sandalphon certainly had noted it. 

From the soft looking white locks to the ever seeming calm facial expression he wore; Lucifer was a whirlwind of elegance laced with a storm of secrecy to Sandalphon. It was rather clear he wasn’t being completely truthful to Sandalphon, but it was nothing Sandalphon had any business asking about when he had only just met the seraph..

And yet.. Those red eyes wandered to the rather big wings that still seemed cemented to keeping him in place.. “I..I see.” Choosing it best not to question the ‘others avoid my garden’ statement again. 

Especially since it didn’t seem like Lucifer was keen on sharing those details anyhow, “I suppose.. I will meet you there, then.” Sandalphon offered instead, taking in a small breath as he fought the urge to touch those wings wrapped almost around him.

Which mattered next to naught, as with a blink of an eye the wings seemed to simply burst into thousands of feathers and disappear into bits of light. The feathers quickly fading right along with it, Truly letting Sandalphon know he was free to go as the tall man swayed a small bit to the side and cupped his hands together. A small smile appearing on those seemingly taunting perfect lips.

“I’m glad.. I’ll make sure to prepare many things for you. I’ll await your return tomorrow, Sandalphon.”

\---

The finger annoyingly flicked at the edge of the paper before effortlessly closing the book again, already clearly feeling perturbed. Which was nothing new for Lucilius, of course. Gracefully walking past Belial to put the book back into its place, his golden spun robe dragged behind him as he obviously tried to ignore Belial’s existence. 

An impossible task, to say the least.

“I’d say chin up Faa, But I rather like all of your expressions.” Belial cooed as he watched the man maneuver around his library area, only casting a dark glaring look to Belial before giving a small sigh,

“I’d ask if you have nothing truly better to do than to watch me do my research, but your existence seems meaningless anyways. So, I doubt you would anyhow.” 

Belial only gave a laugh at that, flopping onto the couch against the wall as he watched the small seraph pick another book and flip through it as if searching for something. 

Moving a bit to look at his own gloves before giving a small smile to Lucilius, “You seem rather bothered, are you always this antsy?”

Lucilius yet again cut a glare at the other before focusing back on the book before himself, shutting it a bit roughly as if fully aware it did not hold what he desired, “Lucifer.”

The reply was quiet as Lucilius almost seemingly hissed it out, “Oh? Worried about your brother? How cute. Almost endearing, but I don’t think you should be worried about Sandalphon.”

Lucilius turned to him at this point, at long last, before giving a small sigh, “If you’re both this annoying, I’m not quite sure why Lucifer would bother with ‘Sandalphon’ in the first place.” Lucilius said with a wave of his hand, as if to ward off his own thoughts before adding to it a bit under his breath, 

“No, it’s not your brother that irks me.”

\---

“Sandyyyyy-” Sandalphon opened the door, looking as pissed as ever as he met the gaze of his brother, Belial. Leaned on the door frame as he stared at his smaller brother, a taunting grin on those shit eating lips as he stared, giving a small wave to him with his free hand.

“What?” Sandalphon demanded, of course knowing his brother never simply came to him to have a ‘nice chat’ or anything of the sort. The man always had a deck of cards up his sleeve, or three. 

Besides, Sandalphon was still very on edge, from being nearly cocooned by the seraph from earlier.. Truly the day had been much too long. Let alone for his brother to come lurking from the shadows.

“So,” Belial mused, pressing the door open more to allow himself into Sandalphon’s room, not as if Sandalphon fought against it, merely side stepping to let him inside. Watching with inquisitive ruby eyes as Belial closed the door; “How goes romancing Lucifer?”

Sandalphon gave a scoff at that, followed by a small noise of annoyance as he watched Belial effortlessly turn to look at him. He seemed…. Eerily serious about what he was saying. “You’re as annoying as ever, glad to see Lucilius isn’t rubbing off on you too quickly.”

Belial said nothing, red eyes staring dully at Sandalphon as if watching every single move that he made. Sandalphon made a weird noise at that, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious as he shuffled under the gaze. “Are you not joking or what?”

Belial gave a shrug of his shoulders with a huff of a laugh as he turned away, as if looking at Sandalphon’s room, even though it was without a doubt identical to his own. “Well, It takes an insane person to not be off-put by how angry and tired you always look. So, I assume he wants something from you.” Belial said a bit blankly, tilting his head back a bit to look over his shoulder at his shorter sibling who made a small annoyed sound once again. Albeit looking a bit wounded at the words.

“Oh? Isn’t that the same as the man you’re fawning over currently? Apparently you aren’t sane either.” Belial laughed in reply as he spun around, waving his hands in forfeit. 

“You got me there, Some people do have kinks and Lucilius happens to catch my fancy.” Sandalphon wrinkled his face a bit at that; probably mainly out of disgust.

“Mmm, No no, Somethings a bit weird about Lucifer, Yeah? Wouldn’t you be able to snoop that out for me?” Sandalphon felt himself cross his arms at those words, narrowing his eyes. While he couldn’t disagree. 

Snooping on Lucifer was.. Nothing of his agenda, to be frank. Especially for Belial’s own gain. If he found out anything about the man, that would be for his own ears only.

While Sandalphon couldn’t deny it… Curiosity really did frequently prick him when his mind wandered to Lucifer. But he’d rather die than be a rat for Belial of all people, even if they were siblings. He’d rather wilt and die. 

“I’ll pass on being a little information seeker for you, thanks.” Sandalphon paused, red eyes staring into red as he raised an eyebrow inquisitively; “Don’t you have a mean man you could ask anyhow?”

Belial gave a very obviously forced laugh, the laugh Sandalphon hated with all of his might and being and unknowingly clenched his fists upon hearing each and every single time. 

“I have my own desires I want to get from that man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fully knowing this is not a popular au people want you to write but enjoying writing it and talking abt it to your friend more than the others so you're torn between what to write so instead you just disappear for months ; ;
> 
> just me things


End file.
